


Family

by MorinoAthame



Series: What's Age Got to Do With It? [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family isn't always blood, and you don't have to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Grumpy, tired, and hungry, Bobby thought he was hallucinating, or whatever the hell you called smelling phantom smells, when he walked into the house. He knew Dean couldn’t make anything that smelled half as good, though he wouldn’t have put it past the boy to go get food. He’d done nothing but bitch about the meals Sam had been cooking.

Seeing Dean and Castiel watching TV, while sounds and smells emanated from the kitchen, Bobby went to investigate. He paused in the door, watching Crowley move around and cook. The demon had found an apron somewhere, clearly to protect his clothing as he cut up and fried thick cut of meat just so. He was stirring at a pot of something rather savory by the smell of it.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he leaned his tired body in the door. “Smells good.”

Crowley looked over at him. “Obviously, I’m cooking, luv. Why ask a silly question?” Turning the meat, he made sure the heat was just right before setting down his tongs and wiping his hands on the apron. He then walked over to Bobby. “Don’t stand there like a stubborn fool and sit down.” He took ahold of the hunter’s arm and guided him to a chair.

Bobby sat. “ _Why_ are you cooking?” The demon damn well knew what he’d actually been asking.

“I find it therapeutic,” he deadpanned. “For you to eat, cupcake.” Bobby didn’t appreciate the sweet, condescending tone, but before he could respond, Sam came in.

The younger Winchester didn’t say a word to them. He sniffed and investigated each pan and pot, frowning all the while. Crowley watched him, but Bobby didn’t sense anything but bemusement from the demon.

“What all is in this?” Sam asked of the soup pot, stirring it in curiosity.

“None of your concern, Moose.” Crowley moved over and took the spoon, hip checking the hunter away.

“Bobby needs…” The boy started to say.

“Robert needs you to get the stick out of your arse and let him be.” The demon glared up at Sam. “If anything’s going to be bad for his health, it’s your incessant nagging. Now out of the kitchen, Moose!”

Sam’s jaw tensed and he looked ready to argue. The soup spoon was suddenly very much in his face, and he backed down for the moment. Bobby could see his mind working, though. The hunter was weighing his options, either in regard to Crowley in general or specifically the meal. Bobby had no idea which.

“I’m eating what he’s making so just get off your high horse.” The older hunter glared at Sam, too. “After you drug me to that damn _boy_ doctor…”

“You have to be monitored, Bobby!” Sam cut him off. “You got pregnant, and now you have to deal with it!” The tone and force behind the words shocked Bobby.

“Boy…” He began, not pleased with being spoke to like that.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Sam’s jaw flexed again. Something was clearly eating at the young man, but Bobby couldn’t say what, other than the fact he was pregnant.

“That’s enough.” Crowley moved forward and grabbed Sam’s arm. “You’ll not be talking to him like that while I’m in the room, Winchester. Now. Out!” He shoved the young hunter out of the kitchen.

Sam whirled around, clearly intent to not be pushed around by the demon, but Dean’s voice cut him off. “Sam, stop.” He was looking at his brother, from the best Bobby could see, in confusion. “What’s got into you?” The older brother asked.

“Nothing.” Sam turned and stalked out of the house, door slamming in his wake.

Dean took a step forward and looked into the kitchen, meeting Bobby’s eyes. “I don’t know, son,” Bobby told him softly.

It was Crowley that offered an answer, with a long suffering sigh. “You are morons. He’s _scared_.” He looked between them. “He reeks of it.”

Dean frowned. “Scared of what?”

“Losing Bobby,” Castiel answered him as he walked up to his side.

“Bobby’s not going to die,” Dean said with such force and conviction that it was clear he’d do _anything_ to make sure of that.

Bobby sighed and rubbed at his face. He knew that Sam was concerned, knew that the boy meant well, but it was so hard to have a mother hen, to have someone telling him what to do, how to do it, when to do it. He was a grown ass man and had been seeing to himself longer than the boy shad been alive.

“It’s not just Robert dying,” Crowley said as he turned to check the steaks. “While he’s a little old for it, Moose is being pissy because he won’t be the baby anymore.”

“You can’t be…” Dean made an irritated huffing sound. “Bobby ain’t gonna love him any less just because there’s going to be a new baby around.”

“Of course he won’t,” Crowley said, clearly finding the whole idea ludicrous. “But, there’s also the fact that this baby will be Robert’s _blood_.”

“So?” Dean asked.

“I should go talk to him.” Bobby sighed again, too tired to really want to go chasing down long legged Winchesters.

“No,” Dean and Crowley said at the same time, the demon turning from the stove to wave the tongs at the old hunter. “You stay put,” he emphasized with the utensil.

“Sam will calm down and come around.” Dean walked over and put a hand on Bobby’s shoulder. “For what it’s worth, that little brat in there _is_ going to be our brother.” He looked Bobby dead in the eye. “Doesn’t matter we aren’t blood, doesn’t matter that _Crowley_ is the father. Your family is our family. Sam will get that through his thick skull soon enough.”

Unable to restrain himself, Bobby put his arms around Dean and pulled him close. It was a shame he couldn’t see his face, but the embarrassed squeak the younger man made was good enough to bring a smile to his lips. “Thank you, son.” He looked up at him and smiled.

“Hey, no problem, now can we stop with the chick flick moment?” He smiled down at Bobby.

Grinning, Bobby smacked him on the ass then sat back. “Go back to your angel.”

“Why does everyone insist that I belong to you?” Castiel asked Dean from the door, head tilted in that cute puppy fashion that made just about anyone find him adorable, not that Bobby would ever admit he was one of them, under any torture.

Dean flushed lightly, and Bobby rolled his eyes. If the boy would just stop screwing around and do something about his infatuation, they all would be the better for it. Well, after the initial mating like rabbits, and he had little doubt once Dean got the angel in bed he’d keep him there for quite some time.

“I, uh, don’t know, Cas. I guess because you’re my best friend.” Dean scratched at the back of his neck.

Castiel gave a nod, satisfied it seemed, before turning to go back to the living room. Dean followed like the love sick puppy he was.

“It makes my skin crawl.” Crowley moved over to the table, setting down some coffee diluted with a lot of milk by the look of it.

“What?” He asked, picking up the coffee and giving it a sour look.

“Drink that,” the demon told him offhandedly. “Dean and the angel,” he answered before he turned back to the stove.

Bobby snorted but tasted the drink. It actually tasted strongly of coffee. Sam would have a fit if he saw him drinking it. “They’ll figure it out.”

“I won’t hold my breath,” he muttered as he set the lid back on the pot and moved to start chopping up a salad.

“You don’t need to breathe, do you?” Bobby had never really thought about it, but demons could survive anything else that would kill a human.

“Of course I don’t,” he answered with that tone that said it was a stupid question. “You know what I meant.”

The hunter hummed as he took another drink of the coffee concoction. “Just leave them be.”

“Do I look like a cupid?” He snarked, raising a brow at the hunter. “I don’t play matchmaker, especially for hunters and angels. Bad policy, making your enemies _happy_.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Dean and Cas aren’t your enemies. They’re family.” He said it without thinking, and after the words were out, he realized that Crowley _was_ part of the family, in his own way had been for a while. Now, though, he was permanently bound to them. While that wouldn’t mean much to a demon, it meant everything to Bobby.

Crowley turned to him, eyes wide and mouth partly hung open. “Family?” He breathed out.

“Course, idjit. Now stop gawking at me and feed me.” He didn’t want to dwell on the matter; he’d had enough mush already, thank you very much. Crowley, though, seemed to not care about what he wanted. No, the demon walked over to him quickly and bent down so their lips met in a shallow but intensely _deep_ kiss. “Food,” he said as the demon pulled away. “Feed me food.”

“Whatever you say, luv.” Crowley smiled at him before going to finish preparing the meal.

Bobby shook his head and drank his coffee. His life was anything but normal, but he knew he wouldn’t change anything about it. Somehow, through everything they’d all been through, everything they were going through, they were a family. Nothing would ever change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still not beta read. I got this out in about a half hour or so, so there may be some small errors.


End file.
